The Bad Luck Witch Jinx
by Flinx-Lover-JINX
Summary: 16 year old Jinx has been living in the watchtower for several years, and after the death of her mentor, she started taking on undercover missions. But now the League has decided that the Jinx needs more interaction with people her own age, so they are making her join the Young Justice Team; which Jinx would be ok with if she didn't have to deal with an a flirtatious Speedster.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Santa Prisca**

**June 19, 00:43 ECT**

I stood in on a large metal pathway against the wall watching the arena closely, waiting for the action to begin. Looking down in distaste at the red cloak I was forced to wear, I lifted my hand up and touched the black mask covering half my face and swiped my neon pink bangs from my eyes. A noise down in the small makeshift arena made me look at the two figures standing in it. The one male was a Mexican man wearing jeans and a black wife beater, who had thick red wires filled with some type of liquid making his muscles grow at an alarming rate, till he was suddenly larger and stronger. Across from the Mexican man, who was named Bane, was a skinny and tall boy in a dark blue wife beater that cut off in the middle of his waist and black pants, with reddish brown hair. I watched as the girl beside him, wearing the same thing, stepped up and injected him with a purple serum type thing.

My eyes widened in surprise as the boy started making strangled pain filled noise and stumbled forward, falling to his knees. All of a sudden the boy's muscles started to ripple underneath his skin, before his back snapped backwards and he let out a shriek of pain and his boy tripled in size and muscular density. His teeth started to grow larger and sharper, resembling long wolf teeth and his shirt ripped from his body, tearing into ting shreds and falling to the ground. Behind him the girl closed the bar door and stared out at Bane, who narrowed his eyes, masking his surprise.

Quickly the large beast – Mammoth – charged forward, growling and snarling at Bane, before slamming his arm down onto Bane, who tried to block only to be pushed backwards. Bane retaliated with an upper cut to Mammoth's jaw, then a solid punch to his gut. They stood there for several seconds looking at each other before Mammoth slammed his hand down onto the back of Bane's neck before striking him in the stomach, then hitting him several more times before throwing him into a metal pipe. As Bane hit the ground Mammoth sped forward faster than the eye could see, before he slammed Bane into the pole once more, making it break open and smoke billow out from the dent.

I tried looking through the fog only to see two blackened figures, only to see Bane thrown from the smoke and into the ground. Mammoth quickly followed and landed on Bane and slammed his face into the ground. The hit looked so painful that even I along with several other people around flinched. I narrowed my eyes as I stared at Bane who was twitching on the ground in pain, while Mammoth slowly stood from his fallen opponent's body.

Slowly around the room everyone, besides me, in a red cloak and black mask started to chant, "Hail, Kobra. Hail, Kobra. Hail, Kobra." over and over again. My eyes flickered around the room looking from Bane's fallen body, Mammoth, and the tall man standing proudly on the highest floor level, looking down at the arena.

"Hail, Kobra." I mumbled before turning around and walking out.

(**-**)

Slowly I walked through the hallways of The Venom Factory, which produced and shipped the Venom serum. Several weeks ago I infiltrated the Cult of the Kobra under the orders of The Justice League. Seconds ago when Mammoth beat Bane the Cult of the Kobra, we gained control over The Venom Factory and are now combining the Venom drug with Project Blockbuster, creating Kobra-Venom. The Project Blockbuster was something I had heard the League talk about, but other than that I didn't get much information on it. Knowing that I would have to let the League know about this I had quickly left the arena and headed for a bathroom nearby.

Quickly I stepped into the women's washroom and locked the door. As I went down the row of stalls I opened each one, checking to see if anyone was in here. Once I made sure the bathroom was clear I stepped up to the mirror and pulled off the cloak I was wearing and the black mask. This caused my neon pink hair to fall out of its makeshift knot and into my face and on my shoulders; reaching my elbows. I pulled back the silky and smooth hair from out of my face and threw it over my shoulder, and looked into my neon pink, almost glowing, cat eyes. Looking at the mirror I scanned over my outfit, looking at my pink tank top, tight black mid waist leather jacket and black skinny jeans with a pink belt.

I bent down and pulled a small pink compact out of my black combat boot, before standing to my full height and opening the mirror. Slowly I pressed on the open button three times before the mirror flickered and turned into a small screen.

"Jinx to Watchtower. Jinx to Watchtower." I said to the mirror before it flickered once more and the Batman's face appeared.

"Watchtower here. What did you find Jinx?" He asked me, with his normal threatening tone and glare.

"Kobra has just taken over the Venom Factory on Santa Prisca. Their stopping the shipment of the venom serum and mixing the serum with something they called Project Blockbuster."

"Mmm, this may be a problem." Batman said to himself glaring into nothingness. "I'll send the team in right now."

"No!" I shouted and he narrowed his eyes even further at me, making me flinch internally. "I mean, I've heard a rumor that the head of Kobra is going to having a buyer come by on the 22nd. Wouldn't it be better to have the team come then so that we can capture the buyer too?" I mumbled, trying to avoid his glare.

"… You may be right, but you said this is only a rumor. The team will be sent on the 22nd. Just make sure you don't get caught, we don't need to be saving you." He said before cutting off the transmission feed. I smiled slightly knowing that he was actually concerned about my well-being. Given that when the when my mentor joined the League I spent a lot of time at Watchtower, because I lived with her and she started living in the Watchtower. I was 7 when this happened and I was dotted on by the members of the League, mostly the women, Flash and Hal Jordon. The members of the League grew fond of me and when my Mentor died last year, they started acting more protective of me, even though they didn't notice I did. With a sigh I placed the mirror back into my boot and pulled my hair into a knot at the nape of my neck. I fiddled with the black chocker necklace on my neck before putting the cloak and mask back on, and leaving the silent bathroom.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction posted and I would love to get reviews.**

**Also I didn't get a chance to look it over for spelling and grammar mistakes, but I will soon. **

**Please Favorite and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Young Justice or Jinx**

_Italic writing mean Jinx's thoughts._

**Chapter 2**

**Santa Prisca**

**June 22**

It's been three days since my last talk with Batman. So far today all I got was a message saying that the Team was on the island.

"I finally get to go home. I've been stuck with this stupid cult for so long; I've lost count of ever boring second." I thought to myself, as I walked down a long corridor. After a while I eventually left the building through a certain door and continued till I reached the edge of the forest. Once there I walked up towards a large rock sitting there. I quickly scanned my surroundings before I bent down and pushed, with all my might, on the rock. Once the rock was out of the way I bent down and dusted away the wet and mud covered leaves on the ground. Lying underneath was a sheet of metal built into the ground. I stood up, brought my arm out from underneath my red clock and snapped my fingers. As my fingers snapped pink sparks came from my hand and the sheet of metal popped up from the ground. I reached down and moved the metal to the side to reveal a long ladder leading into darkness. Letting out a shaky breath I stepped down on to the first ring of the ladder, before stopping. I looked towards the star filled sky, through the trees, and at the bright moon before rolling my eyes.

_"__I've done this two times in the last three days. Stop being a wimp."_ I thought with a growl, before I reached out of the hole and pulled the metal back over top, shrouding me in darkness. Quickly I scrambled down the rest of the ladder till my feet hit the ground. As fast as I could I lashed out to touch a metal wall and blindly searched it. I stopped once my hand hit a light switch and I quickly flicked it up. Once the light was on I let out a quick breath and looked around. I was standing in a small room with metal walls. Along the far back wall was a long silvery metal desk top with a sleek black computer and screen sitting there.

This room used to part of the old mining tunnel before it was blocked off and turned into a small break room for the miners. Soon after the mining in the tunnels had stopped the room was blocked off. Years ago, before the island was taken over by Venom, a small group of no-name heroes had lived here island before they were killed by their enemies. While they had lived here they had set up this room with electricity and a computer, which connected to cameras all around the island.

I pulled off my red clock and black mask, setting them on the table, before I turned on the computer. Once the screen flickered to life a small map of the island was brought up, with a small cluster of red dots in one single area. I clicked on the screen and pulled up a video feed from the nearest camera. On the video were members of both The Cult of Kobra and Bane's group, including Bane, tied to a tree. Standing in front of them was Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and a girl that looked like a Martian and a boy wearing Superman's symbol. My eyebrows scrunched up as I looked at the two non-familiar superheroes. Batman had told me next to nothing about the team, only that Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash had joined. He had told me nothing about the rest of the team and they knew nothing about me, except for Speedy. I was the Justice Leagues secret; no one knew about my existence, not even the sidekicks. I've only ever done covert missions, like I was taught to by my mentor. With a small sigh I forgot about my mentor and focused back on the screen.

"I recognize those uniforms, they belong to The Cult of the Kobra." Robin said, as I smiled, glad that I had volume on this thing.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it, if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad replied, while I squeezed my fist in slight anger. Batman hadn't told them information that could have been important for this mission, and that filled me with annoyance.

"Agreed" Robin said which made me roll my eyes. He was Batman's apprentice; he should know that Batman keeps information to himself sometimes. "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultist and those goons. I'm betting Kobra came and tossed them out, that's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it, Kobra wanted super cultist. Mystery solved." Kid Flash said, stepping forward. "Let's radio Bat's and we'll be home in time…"

"The cultists aren't on Venom, their hording the stuff. We don't leave… not until I know why." Robin cut in.

"Until _you_ know why?"

"This team needs a leader." Robin demanded.

"And it's you? Dude you're a thirteen year old kid." Kid Flash said getting in Robin's face. "Who ducked out on us without a word."

"And you're a mature fifteen." Robin laughed. At this I scrunched my eyes closed and grabbed onto the bridge of my nose.

"Are they really fighting in the middle of a forest in front of the bad guys? Where they have a chance of being caught and captured." I groaned as I face palmed. "Why did Bat's send them? Do they have no idea what the word, covert means?" I said this with my fists clenched in anger. Unfortunately my annoyance set off my powers and my hands glowed pink, just before the screen in front of me cracked and the computer shut off.

"Opps." I mumbled when I looked at the computer and cringed. "… Good thing I don't need to use it again." I said with a sigh, before putting my cloak and mask back on and heading up the ladder.

(**-**)

Minutes later, after returning the rock to its place, I stepped back inside the building, only to be stopped by someone.

"Hey you!" a voice yelled out from behind me, causing me to turn my head to look at them, in my peripheral vision. Standing behind me was the girl who had injected Mammoth earlier, Shimmer. "Come with me. Lord Kobra wants some men around when they meet the buyer." She said before walking away, without waiting for my answer. I glared at her from behind, before sluggishly following her.

"I have to get out of here. Bat's told me I had to leave once the Team got here." I thought to myself as I continued to follow Shimmer.

**(**-**)**

I watched as a dark helicopter landed in the middle of the field I was standing in with Lord Kobra, Mammoth, Shimmer and several other members of the cult. My eyes widened when _the assassin_ Sportsmaster exited the helicopter, and walked over to Lord Kobra. The two greeted each other before Kobra spoke.

"The shipment is ready." Kobra said as Shimmer stepped up and opened a small case full of blue vials.

Sportsmaster picked up one of the vials before saying, "The new Kobra venom."

"A complete success." Lord Kobra said, gesturing towards Mammoth. "Our friends will not be disappointed.

_"__Friends?"_ I thought, as I narrowed my eyes.

"This is a game changer. Finally we can go mano a mano with the Justice League." Sportsmaster said, tossing the vial up in the air. My eyes widened as I clenched my fists, ready to destroy the vial, when I sensed something. Quickly my eyes snapped up and I looked closely at the sky, only to see part of the sky shimmer slightly. My eyes widened as I remembered that the Team was on the island and that the Martian must be listening in, using her camouflage to hide. I shifted my eyes back to the exchange in front of me, and unclenched my fists, relaxing.

_"__I hope they can handle this." _

My head snapped towards the building when gun shots when off. _"__I guess they can't."_ I thought with a start. I jumped when Mammoth dashed towards the building and jumped through the large window. Everyone else in the field ran for the factory to see what was happening. I was about to follow when I remember what Batman had said in his message. He told me to get out once the team was here, and to not let them know I was here. I looked towards the forest and made my decision. Quickly I ran towards the helicopter and climbed in, before headed for one of the many boxes scattered around. Squatting in front of one of the boxes, I reached into the inside of my boot again and pulled out the compact. I turned the mirror over and slide open the bottom, showing a tiny black object. The black object was a small tracking device that flashed red when I tapped it. Once it was red I placed it on the box and stood up, before exiting the helicopter.

"What do you doing?" a voice yelled from behind me, making me turn quickly to see Shimmer behind me once again. "Get away from there!" she growled.

"I don't take orders from you." I hissed.

"Who do you think you are?" Shimmer said. "Are you disobeying?"

"Yeah I am. Just because you tick me off and I won't be staying much longer."

"What do you mean leave? Once you're in The Cult of the Kobra you don't leave."

"I don't have time for this." I said placing my hand over mouth, before I shifted my one foot backwards slightly and the other forward. As I raised my right hand, a pink energy shot out and headed straight for Shimmer. Shimmer's eyes widened for a split second before she jumped to the side, dodging my blow.

She then stood up and dashed forward at me, throwing a punch. I grabbed her wrist and jerked it to the side, before lifting my foot up and kicking her in the stomach. Once I had the leverage I pushed off of her stomach and flipped backward. I then lunged forward and rammed Shimmer in the stomach, making her fall over. Quickly with a glowing pink fist I punched her in the face, making her loss consciousness. Once I stood up to my full height I looked around, making sure I wasn't noticed, before running towards the forest.

(**-**)

For the next while I stumbled through the forest trying to find a way out, before stopping. I looked around trying to find some kind of exit before sighing.

"I'm surrounded by trees." I mumbled to myself. "Maybe I should call Watchtower. I didn't really have a way off this island in the beginning." I said before reaching up and tearing off my cloak and mask. Collapsing against a tree I pulled my pink hair up into a pony tail, before reached into my pocket and pulled out my mirror. Just as I was about to turn it on, the sound of an explosion made me stop. I snapped my head up towards the sky and saw Sportsmaster's helicopter falling from the sky, on fire.

"No, now I have no way of finding out who Sportsmaster is working for. That tracker was the only way to know where he was going. Damn it." I grumbled before noticing something. The helicopter was coming straight at me. My eyes widened as I scrambled up and ran through the trees try to get away as far as I could. As the large aircraft came closer, I ran faster. I looked backward to see that the helicopter was going to land near me and get me killed, no matter how fast I ran. Skidding to a stop, I turned around and released a powerful wave of pink energy at the falling aircraft. My tidal wave of pink energy hit the helicopter, making it fall in a different direction. I jumped to the ground and covered my body, just in case, as the helicopter hit the ground and explode.

Letting out a shaky breath I tried to climb to my feet, only to collapse to the ground. With a groan I grabbed my head, as my vision shook. I quickly reached for my compact and turned it on, while leaning against a nearby tree.

"Jinx. Jinx!" A voice yelled through my mirror after several seconds. I turned my head down and looked at the screen, only to see Flash's face.

"Hey, I need to be picked up." I slurred slightly.

"Jinx are you okay. What happened?"

"I'll explain later. I haven't used my… magic in weeks and I just… just used… a huge amount of it. M'tired now." I said before falling to the side and passing out.

* * *

**Please Comment and Favorite?\Follow.**

**I also wanted to say that Jinx has the same powers as she does in Teen Titans.**

**In this Jinx is Indian like she is in the comics, but her hair and eyes are the same as in the Teen Titans cartoon. Also she has pink eyebrows. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Litchfield Country**

**August 3, 19:20 EDT**

"I still don't get why you and the League are making me do this?" I grumbled, glaring at Black Canary. It had been sometime since the Santa Prisca incident and after I had passed out; Flash had run to the island to get me and bring me home. Once I was back at Watchtower, Bat's and the rest of the League made a decision; the decision that I would join the Team and live in Mount Justice. Right now I was standing with Black Canary in a field in rural Connecticut, with six large transport trucks. Batman had thought it would be best for me to meet the team during their mission.

"Jinx, we think it would be best for you to join the team. After all you take online courses for school and you have no friends who are your age." She said to me.

"Hey, Argent and Hot Spot are my friends." I protested.

"And you only talk to them once in a while and they live across the world. Plus they're heroes in England and their both 21."

"So… I suppose your right. The one thing I don't get is why I have to live with the Martian and Superboy." I grumbled while smoothing out my clothes. I was wearing a loose purple top that fell off my shoulders and ended at my mid stomach. Underneath was a pink tank top and overtop was a black leather jacket. My legs were covered by black skinny jeans and high wedged sandals. Meanwhile my hair was in two braids and fell to my mid-upper arm with my bangs hanging loose. Around my neck was a black chocker necklace.

"If the rest of the team finds out that you spend time at the Watchtower, a place they didn't even know about till recently, they might get angry."

"… Fine." I huffed before walking forwards with Canary right behind me. Soon we were close enough to hear Batman talking to the Team, while Black Canary walked right past me towards the younger superheroes.

"The six of you will be split into teams. Miss. Martian, Aqualad and Kid Flash will track the Boston cargo. Robin and Superboy will be following the other." He explained before walking off.

"…Wait did he say six of us." Miss. Martian asked Black Canary.

"Yes, you will be having someone who is very close to the League going with you. Robin, Superboy, she will be with you two." Canary said.

"Did you say she?" I could hear Kid Flash say.

"Yeah "she" got a problem with that." I said walking out of where I was hiding. Laughing inwardly I watched as the members of the Team jumped slightly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kid Flash staring at me wide eyed with his mouth open. "Kid Flash?" I asked.

"…yeah." He mumbled, still staring

"You're drooling." I said as I walked past him and stood next to Canary.

"I like her." Robin laughed, as Kid Flash turned red and snapped his jaw closed.

"Everyone this is Jinx. Jinx meet the Team." She said.

"Are you sure she should be coming with us? I have some concerns; she isn't trained." Aqualad asked.

"Who said I wasn't trained?" I grumbled.

"Jinx has been working with the League since before Robin became Batman's partner, so she is perfectly capable of helping you. Besides I think Robin's ok with it." Canary smirked, making all of us turn to Robin, who looked awestruck.

"You…" Robin mumbled. "You're Jinx! The Jinx." He said with a smile, making me smile, not expecting Bruce's partner to show this amount of emotion.

"You've heard of me?" I asked.

"Of course, you're Jinx. You're one of the youngest people to work with the League, and also one of the best undercover agents. I've read your file on the Bat Caves computer. You've joined so many small villainous groups without being caught. No one outside the League has ever seen what you really look like, you're a myth." He spit out, reaching forward and shaking my hand. "It's so good to meet you."

"It's cool to meet you too. I don't get how you can stand to work with Bat's. I've done a couple missions with him, and he is difficult to work with." I giggled. "By the way how's Agent A been?" I asked, talking about Bruce's butler Alfred, who I had met a couple times.

"You know Alf?"

"Yeah, I got to know him when I was at the Bat Cave a couple times. You never met me because I was there when you were at school." I said. He was about to respond when all of a sudden Kid Flash appeared beside me and placed his arm on my shoulder.

"Hello." He grinned leaning against me. "I'm Kid Flash, Fastest Boy Alive.

"Mmmm, keep touching me." I purred close to his ear, making him turn red again. "And I'll cut your hand off." I threatened moving forward quickly, catching him caught off guard and making him fall to the ground with, what was in my opinion, a very girly screech. Rolling my eyes, I looked down at him and said, "Nice try _Kid_." emphasizing the Kid part.

"Hello." A cheery voice said in front of me, making me turn towards the Martian. "I'm Miss. Martian, that's Aqualad and that's Superboy." She introduced pointing to herself and then the two other heroes.

"I know who you are, M'gaan." I said, before looking at Aqualad. "You're Kaldur aren't you, the leader of the Team?" I asked.

"Yes." The fish boy said walking forward and shaking my hand.

"So you are the leader. I'm glad you guys stopped fighting about who should be team leader in the middle of a clearing."

"How did you…" Miss Martian started.

"As Robin said I'm one of the League's top undercover agents, who has snuck into many villainous groups, including the Cult of the Kobra. You guys did a nice job on Santa Prisca by the way. Even though you blew up the helicopter I was going to track to Sportsmaster's employers." I said before turning my sights on both Miss. Martian and Superboy. "I was told that you were the ones that blew up the helicopter. Nice job, even though when it was falling from the sky it almost landed on me."

"We're so sorry! We didn't know." M'gaan blurted out.

"It's fine. It's not the first time I've almost been killed it won't be the last." I mumbled.

"You've almost died while working undercover?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yep, especially the times I've worked with your Uncle." I said. "You get caught a lot when the guy you're working with is dressed in really bright red and yellow."

"Shouldn't we be going by now." Superboy grunted, speaking for the first time since I got here.

"Superboy's right, good luck." Canary said from behind us before walking off.

"Looks like I get to see you two in action." I said towards Superboy and Robin.

"Same here." Robin grinned at me. I smiled at him before lifting up my arm and touching the bracelet that was around my wrist. The bracelet made my black motorcycle start up and break through the tree line, stopping in front of me. I grabbed the purple helmet off the seat and I climbed on, before placing the helmet over top of my head. Quickly, I zipped my leather jacket up to my neck and turned on the motorcycle. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Superman look over at us, before looking away when Superboy made eye contact with him. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at Clark; he would have to learn to deal with the fact that he had a clone, and actually talk to said clone.

As Batman signaled for the trucks to go, the rest of the Team turned on their bikes and we headed out. For a short while we drove in silence before Robin drove up in between me and Superboy.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster. See instead of things going wrong they go right." He said towards Superboy, who stayed silent. After a few seconds he spoke again, "Ah, clearly you're not feeling the aster, what's wrong?"

"Canary. I mean, what business does she have, teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength." Superboy grumbled.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and… well me." Robin explained.

"Yeah, Canary is one of the strongest hand to hand combat fighters in the league and she's taken down guys with the same amount of strength as you. The same thing she taught me to do." I said, putting my two cents in. Superboy in response revved up his engine before speeding forward. I moved closer towards Robin and spoke to him.

"Is he normally that hard headed?" I asked.

"You get used to it." He said back to me. "So why are you with us?"

"Don't tell the others, but the League is trying to see if you guys like me enough and work with me well." I responded. "They think I need to spend more time with people my age. I haven't really left the Watchtower unless it was for a mission."

"Sounds pretty boring."

"It is sometimes, Dick."

"How…"

"I've been with the League since I was little, I know all their secrets and that includes Bruce and yours. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." I said, too which he nodded in response. Just then several green robots shot up from the tall grass and bombarded the truck.

"Damn!" I hissed, gritting my teeth.

"Robin, Superboy, our truck is under attack!" Kaldur shouted through the comm link.

"Yeah, we kind of figured." Robin responded, staring at our truck.

"I hate monkey's." Superboy growled.

"Same here." I mumbled.

"Robot monkeys, totally Ivo's weak style." Robin laughed before pressing a button on his bike, causing part of his bike to break off and turn into a small hover craft ship. "Hey ace, switch your bike to battle mode!"

"No point." Superboy growled, before jumping off his bike and onto the truck.

"Ha. I like his tactic. Destroy." I laughed, as Superboy's motorcycle crashed and headed straight for Robin and me. We both jumped just before the bike hit our motorcycles. Robin quickly grabbed onto me and shot a line towards the truck, making it stick, before pulling us onto the back of the truck. As we landed Robin kicked one of the robots off, while I grabbed one and smashed its head against the back door of the truck. Robin continued to kick several of them off, but more flew up behind us.

My head snapped back as I watched Robin's motorcycle's battle mode blast some of the monkeys away. Unfortunately, the robots landed on the flying weapon and crashed it into the ground. My eyes narrowed as I let out a huge pink blast, which tore the monkeys into pieces.

"Whoa." I heard Robin say beside me.

"What you didn't read in my file that I'm the Sorceress of Destruction." I said, before leaping up onto the top of the truck. As I reached down and grabbed Robin's hand, helping him up, I looked up just in time to see Superboy dropped into the middle of the road, by the robots. Once Robin was beside me, he reached down and pulled out two small staffs and attacked the robots. I let out a shriek as one of the Robots pounced on my face. Quickly I ripped it off and my eyes glowed pink as the monkey broke into tiny pieces.

Once I was able to see I gasped when I realized how close I was to falling over the side. Though just as I turned around, Superboy landed on top of the truck and I lost my balance, going over the side. I let out a pained grunt when I grabbed onto the edge of the truck and slammed against the side.

As pain shot up my front and my arms ached as I tried to hold on. With a groan, I pulled myself up the side and kneeled on the top of the truck, trying to catch my breath. I fell on my backside though when I felt the truck tires pop.

"Can't get a break." I hissed before dashing up and over the opposite side of the truck. My body flung over and into a large pile of tall yellow grass, and as I landed I rolled to stop the blunt of the blow. I crawled out of the grass just in time to see the truck flip over and explode. Gritting my teeth I glared as the monkeys flew off with the trunk containing part of the robot.

"Superboy!" Both Robin and I yelled as he jumped off the road and into the air, following the monkeys. I grabbed onto my side in pain as I stumbled out of the grass, towards where Robin was standing.

"What do we do now?" I asked him, clenching my fist in the side of my jacket. My eyes were squeezed tight as I unzipped the leather jacket and ripped it off. I looked down to see if I had broken the skin, lifting up my shirt, but all I could see was a nasty bruise starting to form. "At least I don't need stitches again."

"It's gone, and so is Superboy." Robin sighed, touching the mic in his ear, probably talking to Kaldur. I leaned in close to Robin's ear to hear the conversation on the other end. All I could hear was the faint sound of mumbling before a voice yelled out loud and clear, "Except for the part about us not knowing where to look." Kid Flash yelled.

I stood there for a second, when one of the broken robot monkeys caught my eye. "I think I might have a plan." I mumbled, walking towards the smashed machine. Robin walked up behind me and crouched down to the robot, plugging in the computer around his arm to the back of it.

"We would have heard by now if the other trucks had been hit, so how did they know which ones to go after." I murmured, crouching beside him.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Robin smirked at the computer. "Ha the parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal."

"Which means we can too, with this little guy." I smiled.

"Yeah, looks like both sets of parts are converging on." Robin started with a smirk, before frowning. "Gotham City."

"Crap." I hissed. "We're going to have to hurry. But my bikes totaled." I mumbled.

"But mine isn't." Robin said pressing some buttons on his arm computer. From inside the grass the sound of an engine being started could be heard, before Robins bike came our way.

"Definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis." Robin mumbled.

(**-**)

Almost an hour later we had just reached Gotham's city limits. Robin was driving and since there wasn't much room I had to stand on the back the whole way clutching onto his shoulders. He was now in his full costume while I was still wearing the same thing minus my jacket. I looked to the side just as Kid Flash sped up beside us.

"So you changed too." Robin stated.

"You kidding." Kid shivered. "I feel naked in civies."

"That's good to know you girls had time to change your _outfits_." I smiled sarcastically.

"You guys have luck tracking the parts." Kid Flash asked.

"They were heading through Gotham. But they changed course." Robin said looking at his map. I bent down enough to see map.

"They're heading for Gotham Academy?" I asked. "Why would they be going to your school?"

"Wait, you told her your identity." Kid Flash sputtered.

"She already knew who I was." Robin mumbled, looking back at the road.

"Yeah I know everything." I smirked. "Wally."

"Hey! Don't bag on the name beautiful." Kid winked at me to which I rolled my eyes in response.

"If you two are done flirting we're here." Robin said before coming to a complete stop. Unfortunately Kid Flash hadn't realized that we were here and didn't have enough time to stop. As he ran into the side of the school and bounced off the wall slightly I laughed.

"Smooth." I chuckled getting off the back of the bike and watching as he stumbled to his feet.

"Come on we've got to get inside." Robin yelled heading for the entrance.

"Come on idiot." I mumbled grabbing a still dazed Kid Flash by his arm. As we raced through the halls I took in the destruction around the school. "Looks like Superboy was here." I said when I saw a picture of Superman with hearts around it that had a fist through it. Just then a growl like yell could be heard from down the hall.

"I think that was Superboy." I said looking down the hallway.

"It's coming from the Gym." Robin mumbled leading the way. We burst through the doors just as Superboy was about to be pounded into the ground by Amazo, Ivo's robot. Kid moved quickly and ran up from behind the robot, grabbing Superboy. He skidded to a stop and placed Superboy at our feet. I bent down and touched his shoulder, trying to see if he was injured at all. Robing let out a grunt as he threw one of his birdarangs at Amazo.

"Martian Manhunter." The robot said as he became transparent and the weapon went straight through his head. "Access: Red Tornado." He said as a red tornado came up from under him, lifting him up and bringing him closer to us. The tornado hit all four of us and threw us in different directions. I slammed into the wall straight behind us and fell to the ground. Holding my bruise I slowly struggled to my knees. Beside me Amazo headed in Kid's direction.

"Access: Captain Atom." He said holding his palm up which glowed white. Before the attack exited his hand I quickly attacked. As I threw my hand out, fingers spread wide, a pink beam shot from my hand. Unfortunately, he noticed me. "Access: Martian Manhunter." The blast went straight through him and headed for Kid.

"Look out." I yelled just as Kid Flash dashed out of the way of my attack. He sped out from behind the bleachers and headed for the robot. I quickly ran at Kid.

"Access: Black Canary." Amazo said and opened his mouth, letting out a canary cry. Just before it hit us I tackled Kid to the ground. The attack went right over top of us as I covered Kid, holding him to the ground.

"Access: Superman." I heard from behind us. Knowing that we were in the clear I quickly helped Kid up.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"No problem." I panted in response.

A crash echoed behind us and I turned to see Superboy thrown into the bleachers. Robin released two more birdarangs. The robot's arms stretched and batted the weapons out of the air. His other arm was thrown at Robin, who ducked, narrowly missing the arm. My bangs blew forward as Kid ran out from behind me. He jumped at Amazo, who accessed Superman's powers. Kid let out a pain filled yell as the robot started to crush him.

"Access: Martian Manhunter." Amazo said, fazing right as an arrow passed through his head. Kid Flash fell from Amazo's arms when he fazed. Kid sped away from the robot as Superboy leapt at it.

"Access: Black Canary." Amazo said as he grabbed Superboy's arm and flipped him into the bleachers. Two birdarangs flew out of nowhere at Amazo and bounced off of him. "Superman." His robotic voice rang out just as two lasers shot from his eyes at Robin. Before the attack could reach him Kid Flash sped over and tackled Robin out of the way.

I narrowed my eyes and growled lowly before running forward. As I jumped the robot grabbed me by my neck. "Nice try." I choked out. He started to squeeze my throat when I kicked him in his metal stomach. Reaching up I grabbed the arm with both hands and gripped hard. My eyes and hands glowed pink as I gritted my teeth. His entire arm flashed pink before exploding, throwing me backwards.

Lying on the ground I chocked as I tried to get on my hands and knees.

The room was silent as I took everything in. Amazo had stood back and was in the center of the room. Behind him Robing and Kid were in a small pile, attempting to get up. Superboy was in a hole on the bleachers and was scanning the gym.

"Access: Black Canary." Superboy said from the bleachers. I looked at him curiously but stopped when Ivo yawned. He was sitting on the bleachers with two monkey robots by his side.

"Yawn. Normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle but what's the point. You're all such poor copies of the originals." He grumbled.

"So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry." He yelled before jumping across the room at Ivo. Ivo let out a girlish screech as he ran away, dodging Superboy's attack. "Want to see me channel that anger."

"Great he's gone ballistic again." Kid Flash said looking at Superboy wide eyed.

"No he's not. He's getting angry." I hissed through clenched teeth. "Something that I should have done earlier." As I stood my eyes shot open and glowed brightly. I let out all of my anger and directed it at Ivo.

"Amazo protect your master. Priority alpha." Ivo yelled as he dodged another of Superboy's attacks. Amazo shot out a beam hitting Superboy.

"Anyone want to play keep away!" Robin yelled, kicking Ivo in the back as his robot monkeys tried to fly away with him.

"Oh, me me." Kid Flash shouted heading for Ivo.

"Access: Superman." Amazo said, stomping on the ground and breaking it, this threw Kid Flash into a bleacher.

"Can I play?" I giggled jumping up and flipping over Amazo, using his shoulder as a spring. As I ran towards Ivo Amazo switched to Black Canary. He let out a screech just as I reached my target. Ivo ducked and screeched as I leapt right over him. Amazo's attack hit Ivo instead of me and flung the man across the room. I laughed as I came to a stop, turned around and flung my hands out, releasing a wave of magic.

"Martian Manhunter." Amazo said as my attack went straight through him. Superboy then jumped in front of the robot and put his fist through its head. "Superman." It said just as it switched from Martian Manhunter's intangibility.

Amazo's head sparked right before it exploded. As the smoke cleared the robot twitched and fell backwards, smoke coming from the place its head used to be.

"Help me disassemble it!" Robin shouted running to the robot.

"Dude the guy has no head." Kid Flash said as both he and I came up to Superboy. He was holding his arm while I held the bruise where my ribs were.

"Don't take any chances." A voice said and we all looked up to see Miss. Martian and Aqualad run in.

"Superboy are you alright." Miss. Martian asked, flying over to Superboy and helping him up.

"Fine, feeling the aster." He said smiling at Robin. I let a small laugh but stopped when a stabbing pain went through my ribs.

"Hey where's Ivo?" Kid Flash asked. I quickly looked at the spot where he had been thrown but he was gone.

"Damn, he's gone." I murmured.

"We'll find him later right now we need to contact the league." Kaldur said.

"Kaldur's right." I mumbled before turning to Robin. "Need some help?" I questioned as my eyes glowed.

"It'll take a whil…" Robin started before I cut him off as I raised my hand and snapped my fingers. Pink sparked over Amazo before the one arm that it had left and its legs popped off.

"You were saying." I smiled at him. He laughed slightly before smirking at me.

"So you have powers." Kid Flash said to me.

"Really." I smirked. "What tipped you off? Was it the pink hair and pink cat eyes? Or was it the fact that I blew the robots arm off with my hands."

"…Both I suppose." Kid mumbled looking at the ground. I was about to laugh when all of a sudden a stabbing pain went through my ribs again. Flinching forward I let out a small grunt of pain.

"Jinx are you okay?" Miss Martian asked me concerned. I looked up and saw that all of the young superheroes around me had a concerned look in their eyes.

"Yeah." I mumbled. Slowly I peeled my tank top away from my skin and lifted it up to just under my breasts. Underneath lay a large bruise that was mostly black against my light mocha coloured skin. "Actually I may not be okay." I murmured feeling around. "One of my ribs is broken."

"Here let me help." Robin said standing up and coming over to me.

"Help with what?" I asked as he lifted my arm up.

"Hold on." Kid Flash said coming over to me. He picked up my other hand and held my hand. "He's going to reset it."

"What do you mea…" I stopped however when a snap echoed out. It took a second for the pain to register, as I squeezing Kid's hand in a bone crushing grip and shrieked. "MOTHER FU…"

(**-**)

**Mount Justice **

**August 4****th****, 01:06 EDT**

I stood in between Batman and Green Arrow as Kaldur spoke, standing with the team behind him. Wrapped tightly over my ribs was gauze, covering my bruise.

"The Amazo android is in pieces again safety being analyzed at the two separate Star Labs. But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech he's arguably more dangerous than the android." Kaldur explained.

"Capturing the professor will be a league priority." Canary said.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications." Martian Manhunter stated.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them impressed the whole league." Batman explained.

"The whole league?" Superboy asked.

"In time, yes. Kryptonians as you know have very hard heads" Batman said reassuringly to Superboy. "Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the league exists because there are some problems that even we can't handle individually."

"Please if we ever needed any help we wouldn't get the chance to ask." Robin grumbled pulling something from his cape and holding it up. "Look familiar. You were following us!" He shouted handing a green arrow to Batman. "Babysitting you still don't trust us!"

"We didn't follow you." Bat's said handing the arrow to me. I pulled out one of the arrows in Green Arrow's quiver and held them next to each other.

"Not a match." I mumbled showing them to the team.

"Then that means." Robin started excitedly.

"Speedy!" Kid shouted.

"He still has our backs." Kaldur finished. I looked at Batman in the corner of my eye. As we made eye contact the same we had the same thought. This wasn't Speedy's arrow. I would know Roy's arrow anywhere, after all we worked together more than once and were good friends.

"Souvenir." Kid Flash shouted grabbing the arrow out of my hand. Superboy walked right by us and towards Black Canary.

"I'm ready." He said.

"Good because I'm here." Canary responded before turning to me. "I suppose we should get going and let you settle in." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

"I guess." I mumbled smiling at her. We stared at each other for a second more before I quickly hugged her. She froze for a second before wrapping her arms around my shoulder and hugging me back.

"Wonder Women and Hawkwomen asked me to say goodbye for them." She whispered to me. I stepped back and smiled sadly. While I was with the Justice League the women in the league had become my mother figures and I wasn't going to see them as much as usual. I would miss them a lot.

"Tell them to come see me every once in a while." I said. She smiled once more before leaving with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter.

"Your things have already been moved into one of the empty rooms." Batman said coming up from behind me and placing his hand on my shoulder. "Good luck." He whispered to me before leaving along with the others.

"Aren't you leaving with them?" Kid asked. I turned to him and smirked.

"Wow. I thought you guys would have figured it out by now." I smirked at them. Red Tornado came up and stood beside me.

"Jinx will be staying in Mount Justice with all of you. She is your new teammate." He said robotically, before flying out of the roof.

"You're going to be living here?" M'gann asked excitedly before leaping forward and hugging me tightly. "It'll be so great to have another girl on the team."

"Awesome." I gasped. "But M'gann. Rib. Pain . Ow."

"Sorry." She gasped letting go of me instantly. "It'll be like having a sister. I-I mean I have twelve sisters but you'll be like an earth sister."

"Cool." I mumbled before looking over at Robin. "Is it too late to change my mind about joining."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Young Justice or Jinx**

_Italic writing means Jinx's thoughts or Mind link._

**Chapter 4**

**Mount Justice**

**August 8****th****, 08:50 EDT**

I shot awake as a loud alarm blared throughout my room. As I realized that the sound was a fire alarm I quickly leapt from my bed and stumbled across the room. Slipping on a pair of white pajama pants from my floor I opened the door and grabbed my combat boots. I hopped down the hallway as I tried to put on my boots and move at the same time. Just as I turned down the hallway, straight into the kitchen, I skidded to a stop, looking at the scene in front of me in shock. M'gaan was hiding behind the island in the middle of the kitchen as a pan sat on fire on top of the stove. I stared at the pan for several seconds before screaming over the fire alarm, "M'gaan what did you do?"

"I was making breakfast to celebrate!" She shrieked staring at the fire in fear. Shaking my head I calmly walked over to the pan, grabbed the lid for the pan and slammed it on top, denying the fire of oxygen, smothering it.

"Fire Alarm Disable. Stove off." I shouted, loud enough for the computer to hear. The alarm stopped abruptly in the middle of its pulsing screech and the stoves indicator light flickered off. "You o.k.?" I asked M'gaan.

"Yeah." She mumbled shakily standing up from behind the counter. "Thanks, Martians don't really like fire."

"Why didn't you do anything!" I yelled turning towards the living room where Superboy sat in front T.V filled with white noise. He turned to me, his hands sliding from where they were clasped over his ears.

"Super hearing." He grumbled before turning back to the snow TV.

"Oh, so what are we celebrating?" I asked M'gaan.

"You officially moving into Mount Justice!" She smiled brightly. "I'm really excited having another girl around here. It's like having a sister. Well an earth sister."

"I'm guessing you don't really like the stench of masculinity. Understandable." I mumbled. "So since breakfast is obviously out of the question what are we going to do?"

"We were thinking it's time to hit the beach." A voice said from behind us. M'gaan and I turned around to see Robin and Aqualad behind us in, both of them wearing bathing suits and carrying gym bags.

"Hell yeah." I shouted as M'gaan gasped in glee behind me.

Minutes later we ran from the exit of the Cave and onto the beach. I stretched my arms high above my head and took in the hot sun and the smell of salt water. Clinging to my body was a purple bikini, outlined in black that tied in the back, behind my neck and at the sides of my waist. In front of me M'gaan stretched out her arms.

"Hello M'gaan! We should hit the beach every day." She shouted.

"Agreed." I said, nudging Superboy, who smirked at me.

"First," Robin started placing his hand on his forehead. "a moment of silence for our absent colleague."

"Poor Wally." M'gaan mumbled in remorse. I blinked at the two of them before speaking.

"Wait, where is he anyway?"

"Wally starts school today." Robin explained. I visibly flinched back and my expression turned to one of disgust.

"Urgh, the poor creature." I mumbled in sadness, closing my eyes. They snapped open a second later. "Wait, why do we care? We're free." Laughing, I leapt forward and knocked the volleyball tucked under Robin's arm away from him. It hit the sand just after I passed it, running for the ocean.

"Wait, up!" M'gaan yelled, chasing after me.

(**-**)

The rest of the day we hung out on the beach and messed around. At one point we had buried Superboy in the sand and I almost drowned M'gaan when I hit the ocean with a hex. Soon after we had finished on the beach we had all taken showers and gotten dressed in our costume. Yesterday, after hours of contemplation and with Megan's help I had finally found a costume. I was wearing a black off shoulder dress with long bell sleeves, and the ends of the dress were pointed in a witch like fashion. Underneath were purple and black striped tights. Around my waist was a thick purple belt that's colour matched my choker necklace which had a small pink pendent hanging from it. The pendent was the same colour as my hair that was straightened and was pushed behind my shoulders while my bangs hung just above my eyes.

The reason we were dressed in our costumes was because we were meeting our new team mate. We stood in a small little circle in front of Batman, Red Tornado and Green Arrow. Standing beside him dressed in a green uniform with a quiver filled with green arrows was a girl. I don't know what but something was off about her, not even seconds after meeting her I became suspicious. Oliver never said that he was training a new protégé and he would have told me. We weren't that close but we talked a lot.

A feeling went through my stomach as I thought about it. Maybe he didn't tell me because I wasn't at the Watchtower anymore. It hadn't even been a full week and I was already beginning to lose touch with the members of the Justice League. The people I thought of as family. They weren't talking to me anymore; maybe I wasn't as close to them as I thought.

I was roused out of my deep thinking when Robin nudged me. "You o.k?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, shaking my head._ "Stop thinking moron."_

"Recognize: Kid Flash B-03." The computer said as the zeta tube behind us glowed.

"Wall man is here! Now let's get this party start…" He cheered just before letting out a loud grunt of pain as he tripped. I watched boredly as a beach ball headed for my face before I hit it to the side, causing it to bounce past Batman and Red Tornado. He sighed before finishing; "ted."

"Wall man huh. Love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" The blond haired archer asked.

"Uh, who's this?" Wally asked, standing beside me.

"Why do you have so much sunscreen on your nose it's almost dark out?" I mumbled reaching up and wiping a small amount of his nose. His face turned red in embarrassment as I held the sunscreen covered finger up to his eyes before wiping it on his swim trunks. We looked at each other for a second longer before we snapped our heads toward the archer as she started talking.

"Artemis, your new teammate." She explained to Wally.

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you." He said.

"Uh, she's my new protégé." Green Arrow said walking up and placing his hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"What happened to your old one?" Kid Flash asked, just as the zeta tube lit up again.

"Speedy: B-06."

"Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Standing behind us was Speedy dressed in a costume different from his old one.

"Roy." I said in surprise, his eyes widened as he looked me up and down.

"Jinx?" He asked, sounding shocked. It was silent as he suddenly narrowed his eyes at me, the white part of his mask shrinking.

"Wait! You two know each other?" Robin asked surprised. I looked at the faces of my teammates and they all looked shocked. Just as I was about to answer Speedy, or Red Arrow, cut in.

"Yeah." He huffed out. "I see you got demoted, the League still telling you what to do?" I looked down towards the floor avoiding his gaze. "I guess they finally decided you needed a babysitter."

I wanted to tell him off and prove him wrong but he was right The League had always made my decisions for me. I went from working alongside them to being considered nothing more than a child, a sidekick.

"Roy, you look…" Green Arrow started from behind me.

"Replaceable." Roy said bumping my shoulder as he walked past. I kept my gaze down and grabbed my arm, squeezing to try and control my anger.

"It's not like that you told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub. Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes she can." Artemis interrupted. I looked up as she stepped forward glaring at Roy.

"Who are you?" Wally yelled.

"She's my niece." "I'm his niece." They said at the same time. I narrowed my eyes at the two of them.

"Another niece?" Robin chuckled.

"But she is not your replacement. We always wanted you on the team. We have no quota on archers." Aqualad said walking up to Roy.

"And if we did you know who we'd pick." Wally told him.

"Whatever Baywatch I'm here to stay." Artemis said, annoyed. Roy turned around and started walking away when Aqualad stopped him.

"You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah a reason named Doctor Serling Roquette." Roy grumbled.

"Nano robotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City vanished two weeks ago." Robin explained bringing up several holographic screens with info on the scientist.

"Abducted two weeks ago," Roy started. "By the League of Shadows."

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows." My eyes widened. If he wanted this team to fight the Shadows he was crazy. None of them had the experience or stealth to go against the League. The only ones (out of us younger heroes) that would be able to complete a mission like that would be me and Roy and possibly Kaldur.

"Hardcore." Wally said, bumping fists with Robin.

"I already rescued her." Roy said walking forward to stand in front of the screens. Another screen popped up. "Only one problem, the Shadows already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path concrete, steal, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't mere destruction, its theft. The infiltrators can store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah, sounds like the Shadows." Artemis mumbled.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally said. Artemis smirked at him and he yelled out; "Who are you?"

"Quit asking that question it's annoying." I growled at him.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert." Roy said.

"If the shadows know she can do that…" Robin started.

"Then she's as good as dead." I finished.

"I've stashed her at the local high school computer lab. She's off grid." Roy explained

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked.

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way… together."

"You and I - don't you want to take your new protégé." Roy grumbled as Oliver walked towards him. Batman stepped up and placed a hand on Green's shoulder, stopping him.

"You brought this to the team it's their mission, which means it's hers too." Oliver explained.

"Pfft, then my jobs done." Roy said heading for the zeta tube.

"Recognize Speedy."

"That's Red Arrow: B-06, update." Roy said as the portal light swallowed him up. I narrowed my eyes and ran for the portal.

"What are you doing?" Kid shouted after me.

"Nothing I'll be right back." I responded and stepped through the zeta tube. Light flooded my vision and I was suddenly in a phone booth. I opened the door and stepped out. Walking away through the alleyway we were in was Roy. "Red!" I shouted. He stopped walking and turned towards me.

"What do you want?" He responded. I glared and walked forward.

"What is your problem?" I all but growled.

"I don't have a problem."

"You obviously do!" I said pushing pointing my finger into his chest. "You're acting like a real asshole!"

"I don't have a problem now knock it off." He yelled grabbing my finger and flinging it off his chest.

I looked at him in surprise, stepping back and saying, "Don't lie to me. I know you haven't always been the nicest person but the Roy I know has never and would never yell at me." He looked away glaring at the building next to us. "Please Roy your one of my closest friends. What's going on, you're not acting like yourself."

He stared down at me for several minutes before sighing. "Everything's fine J. Let it go o.k." He said. Roy placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "I don't trust that new archer, be careful around her."

"Do you know anything about who she is?" I asked.

"I don't know but I plan to find out."

(**-**)

**Happy Harbor**

**August 8****th****, 21:53 EDT**

We sat in the local high school, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Artemis were inside with me. Superboy and Miss. Martian were walking the perimeter outside.

_"Everyone online."_ M'gaan asked through the mind link.

_"Urgh, this is weird."_ Artemis thought, looking at her hand.

_"And distracting coding and distributing an algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less ram than a wrist watch is hard enough NOW I HAVE TO HEAR TEENS THINK IN MY SKULL!_" Doctor Roquette shouted through the link.

_"At least when this is all over you'll never have them in your head again. I'm stuck with it."_ I grumbled. I sat next to Kid with my knees pulled up to my chest, flinching when he took a loud crunch of his chocolate bar.

_"You don't have to sound so upset Jinx, you know you love having me in your head."_ Wally practically purred.

_"You wish!"_ I snarled.

Wally huffed, pouting at me before turning back to the Doctor. "_Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you."_

_"Pot, Kettle have you two met?"_ Artemis asked.

_"Hey, hey I don't need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team."_

_"That is so not fair!"_

_"Fate of the world. At stake here."_ The Doctor yelled.

_"She started it!"_ Kid shouted.

_"Red didn't even want on the team in the first place. Don't just blame people for his choice."_ I said.

_"How about I just help Superboy and Miss. Martian patrol the perimeter."_ Artemis suggested walking out.

_"Good idea."_ Kaldur said, sounding relived. Kid continued to chew on his chocolate when Robin spoke.

_"You know you should cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt from Amazo."_

_"What! No, that was Speedy… I mean Red Arrow's arrow… Right?"_ Kid stuttered.

_"Not really. I thought you were smart."_ I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

_"Well… still not giving her the satisfaction."_

_"I don't think she cares enough."_

_"Jinx is right and you know I can still hear you."_ I flinched as Artemis shouted through the link. Kid let out a large groan of frustration and grabbed his head.

_"I couldn't have gotten the Justice League."_ Doctor Roquette said grabbing her nose in frustration.

_"The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon, can you track it?"_ Kaldur asked.

_"My utility fog is not a weapon, it's science, brilliant science."_

_"Brilliant and dangerous, or are you forgetting that it can go through flesh. Don't try and delude yourself into thinking it's not a weapon. It's a weapon that could kill people if the Shadows wanted to use it that way."_ I hissed, narrowing my eyes._ "And knowing the Shadows they most likely will. They are nothing but scum who like to hurt people and your apart of it. Every person they hurt with your weapon isn't just their fault but yours too."_ She turned and glared at me before looking back at Kaldur.

_"…Of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and the words 'assassinate me' written in neon."_ I watched as she leaned against the desk in exasperation. Now I felt bad. She was forced to make this weapon and now she wanted to try and stop it. But if we couldn't protect her she would die. I gripped my fingers in anger. The Shadows are nothing but lowlife scum. If she didn't make that weapon then she would have been killed, but now other people will be killed if she doesn't fix the problem.

_"We will protect you."_ Kaldur insisted, placing his hand on her shoulder in comfort. She sat there for a second before reaching forward and pressing enter on the keyboard.

_"Tracking fog now."_

(**-**)

Minutes later I stood outside the front entrance with M'gaan and Artemis beside me. My eyes scanned the area in front of us, searching for any signs of movement. Someone landing behind me caught my attention and I turned to see Superboy walking away.

_"Mmm that boy."_ Artemis hummed staring at Superboy's ass. I turned to glare at her; Superboy wasn't a piece of meat.

_"He can hear you. We can all hear you._ " M'gaan said, her voice laced with jealousy.

_"Oh, I know."_

_"That's it. We need to talk. M'gaan keep an eye out."_ I hissed grabbing Artemis's arm and dragging her away. She struggled but I kept dragging her until we were out of hearing range.

"What is wrong with you we have a job to do." Artemis growled as I came to a stop and pulled her in front of me.

"I know that and you're creating problems."

"I'm creating problems? Are you forgetting about that speedster? Kid Flash is the one that keeps starting fights with me. He doesn't trust me… and I'm guessing you don't either." She finished with a small glare in my direction.

"I know that and that's because he can't let things go. He likes to whine and complain that is why he is called_ Kid_ Flash. You are obviously a mature person so you should know better than to fight back. Also Superboy isn't a piece of meat. Like you said we have a job to do so ogle him when we're done." She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "No don't say anything. I want to tell you that you're right I don't trust you and for good reason."

"Why? I haven't given you any reason to not to!" She growled.

"But you haven't given me any reason to trust you. I know for a fact that can't be Oliver's niece because he doesn't have any siblings. He might trust you but I don't because I know nothing about you. You are going to be with this team for a while and you have to act as a team player. I used to be just like you. I used to and still do like to work alone but you have to get that the team is here to back you up. We expect you to do the same but we can't unless we trust you completely. Gain our trust and respect by not staring needless fights and letting us get to know you. If you keep acting the way that you are, none of us are going to want to know you." With that I turned on my heel and headed back to M'gaan, Artemis following seconds after. Just as we got there Robin and Superboy ran past us for the bio ship.

"Doctor Roquette found the weapon. Superboy and Robin are going to stop it." M'gaan answered, looking at me with caution.

"Everything's o.k." I reassured her, patting her shoulder. We stood there, the two girls standing in front of me, for a few minutes before M'gaan glared at Artemis.

_"You embarrassed Superboy."_ M'gaan grumbled.

_"I didn't hear him say that."_ Artemis said cockily.

_"Must you challenge everyone!"_

_"Where I come from that's how you survive."_

_"Artemis what did we just talk about."_ I groaned. Her head snapped backwards and she glared at me.

_"Listen I don't care what you think. The little speech you gave me isn't going to make me see things differently. If you can't learn to like me then oh well. I can take care of myself. It's the way I was raised."_

"What were you raised by wolves?" I whispered to myself when suddenly I felt something wrong in the pit of my stomach. Spinning around I stared at the school behind us, I tilted my head and scanned the windows. I didn't see anything but that feeling was still there, so I walked inside.

(**-**)

My footsteps were quiet as I shuffled down the hallway. I kept a close watch on everything around me. The darkness around me was unsettling and every shadow that moved made me want to hex this school into pieces. Suddenly I heard a loud grunt. I spun around to stare at the hallway beside me. With a gasp my skin sparked and my eyes flashed pink, my magic telling me something was wrong. Suddenly I was moving forward and running down the long hallway. When I turned the corner I saw an open door with a small sliver of light shining out. I slowed down and cautiously walked towards the door. Inside was a large pool that filled the room with a glow of blue.

I felt a small round object under my foot and stepped back. Bending down I grabbed the object and lifted it in front of my eye. "What the…" I mumbled. My eyes were drawn to the fuzzy background behind the small black ball and I saw something floating in the pool. I gasped and the ball fall from my hands as I ran forward. In the middle of the pool floated Wally, face down. I dove from the side of the pool into the water. My body hit the water and slowed down, my body arched and I swam to the surface, right beside Wally. I used all my strength to turn him over and I grabbed him. My one arm was under his armpit and grabbing his shoulder while the other rested over his shoulder and grabbed the other one.

"Wally!" I shouted in his ear. "Come on wake up! Wally!" As I struggled to keep afloat and drag him to the edge my hand slipped to his neck, checking for a pulse. I clenched my teeth as I felt what his fast speedster pulse should have been was barely there. "Wally! Oh, I am so not giving you mouth to mouth wake up!" My hand slipped down from his neck to right between his lungs. Focusing my energy my hand glowed pink and I let a small pink hex slip from my palm. He awoke coughing and sputtering, the water spitting past his lips, hitting my arms.

"Argh, watch where you're spitting that." I grumbled.

"J-Jinx." He sputtered, choking.

"Pull yourself together! I can't do this all on my own, you're too heavy." I said smacking him with my palm. Just then I felt mine and Wally's bodies being lifted into the air. My head turned to the side and I caught a glance of M'gaan floating above the water, her arms out. "Couldn't have gotten here before I got all wet?"

Kid let out a little laugh and I glared at him. "Not funny."

"Don't blame me I almost died." Wally mumbled, as the two of us were dropped to the ground outside the pool.

"We have to hurry. We're under attack!" M'gaan yelled flying out the door. I stumbled up and ran after here, Kid right behind me. Suddenly I was lifted into the air and into Kid's arms.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked in surprise.

"You're too slow." He laughed running faster. Seconds later we burst through the door to the computer lab and Kid set me down. He quickly rushed forward and blocked a stray arrow from hitting Doctor Roquette. I jumped forward and was about to attack when I saw the assassin in front of me.

"Maybe a little too interesting." The assassin said. My eyes narrowed at the girl with the Cheshire cat mask on.

"Cheshire." I growled, my voice filled with hatred.

"Long time no see… Little Jinxie." She purred. I let out a growl and lunged for her. She dodged to the side and I stumbled past her. As she lashed out and tried to strike downward with her sai I grabbed her wrist, my eyes glowing pink. I felt my magic bubbled over and the metal of the sai started to melt; the liquid metal from the blade dripping to the ground.

"Still as rash as ever." She said, lifting her foot and kicking me in the stomach. I was shoved backward and stumbled into Artemis. Cheshire reached towards the roof and threw down a smoke bomb, shrouding herself. Just then Kid rushed forward and flung himself through the air hitting nothing. He rolled on the ground and slammed into me. On instinct I wrapped my arms around him to keep him upright. Tripping backwards I slammed into the wall, my eyes closed in pain and Kid covering my body. When my eyes opened I was staring straight into his green eyes. We stared into each other's eyes and after a second he smiled at me. My eyes widened before narrowing as I threw him off of me, causing him to fall backward and hit the ground.

"She's gone." I hissed.

"She's getting away. You're letting her get away." Doctor Roquette yelled at Kaldur.

"This is all your fault!" Kid yelled turning on Artemis. "You were on perimeter, how'd that shadow get in!"

"That's not really fair. Jinx and I were outside too." M'gaan said.

"Outside… being distracted by her." Wally stuttered. "Besides I can't be mad at you and Jinx."_ "Jinx had my head against her chest."_

"We can hear you." Everyone shouted.

"Pervert." I hissed at him.

"Dang it." He yelled walking away.

"I didn't do half as well in my first battle and I know you can't have been Green Arrows sidekick for very long." M'gaan said placing a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"Yeah I mean my first mission with the team I let out a hex at a robot, it missed, and headed for Kid Flash. The hex was powerful enough for a robot to handle not a human. Kid would have had a heart attack if it hit him." I smiled at her.

"Wait, what?" Kid shouted in worry from the other side of the room.

"Focus everyone the Shadows will be back." Aqualad said, before listening to his comm. A second later he turned to us. "Star labs has been hit."

My eyes widened as I gasped out; "Victor."

"We scan for the fog, find it, we're moving the doctor."

(**-**)

Within minutes all of us were hidden away in a different location. Kid Flash and Artemis were inside and Kaldur was in the forest across the street, scanning the perimeter. I sat underneath the desk where M'gaan, pretending to be the good Doctor, sat typing.

_"Stop it, both of you."_ Kaldur said suddenly.

_"What!"_ Both Kid Flash and Artemis said at the same time.

_"I can hear you both glaring."_

_"He's not exactly wrong."_ I grumbled shifting in my uncomfortable position._ "Why am I the one stuck under the desk?"_ Unfortunately I didn't get an answer to my completely logical question. Why do we even need anyone under the desk? I slowly tapped my fingertips against my leg and sighed. Suddenly the doors were slammed open. Seconds later something was thrown and then the roofs top window was smashed open.

"Don't stop working." Artemis shouted to the fake Doctor. A second later an arrow could be heard being released and being stopped by something. I rolled out from under the desk and stood up. I sent a hex at the desk that had moved in the way to stop an arrow from reaching M'gaan, it exploded into pieces and the hex dissipated before it could reach Cheshire.

"The Martian and Witch are here it's now or never." She shouted to her henchmen, one of whom was attacking Kid and the other attacking Artemis. Cheshire jumped onto the desk as M'gaan ran away; her foot lashed out and kicked me to the ground before she jumped from the desk and landed on M'gaan. I smirked as Cheshire twirled her sai above M'gaan, whose head turned completely around to the look at the assassin. She snapped her head towards me and I shrugged my shoulders. "We've been duped." She yelled.

"Opps." I smirked. M'gaan flew into the air, transforming back to herself.

"You'll never find Roquette." She yelled.

"Never's such a long time." Cheshire smirked, running to the door. "Perusing target, keep them busy." The white haired henchmen attacked M'gaan while I scrambled to my feet.

"Perusing their leader. Take the rest down." Artemis yelled running for the door.

"You are sooo not the boss of me." Kid shouted after her.

"Just do it!"

I narrowed my eyes and jumped onto the desk, flipping over Kid Flash and running for the door. "What are you doing?" Kid shouted but I was long gone. I burst through the door and ran around the van parked outside. Running down the block was Cheshire being chased by Artemis. Just as I was about to follow I was slammed into by something and thrown across the street. Shouting out in pain as I rolled on the ground. Just as I was about to look up at my attacker I was dragged to my feet and black filled my vision. My stomach dropped and a feeling of nausea filled me as one minute I was standing in the middle of the street and the next in the middle of a forest.

Ripping myself from the grip of the person holding me I dashed forward and twisted to look at my attacker. My eyes widened in shock and a hand flew to my mouth as I stuttered out, "Cain."

The boy in front of me was very slender and tall. A mop of blue hair stood out on his head, contrasting with his pale skin. His large eyes were pure black with no white was visible. Sticking to his body like a second skin was a black sleeveless shirt that covered from his nose down. Overtop was a black leather jacket with a hood. and brown cargo pants covered his lower half and black shoes his feet.

_"Hello Jinx. It's nice to see you again."_ A male voice said, its words echoing through my mind.

"How… How are… You're." I stuttered unable to get the words out.

_"How am I alive?"_ Cain asked in my head._ "Turns out the Lazarus Pit does more than just heal injuries. I was thrown in hours after my death so my mind is… mostly… intact."_

My eyes dragged up and down his body in disbelief. "Are you working with the League of Shadows? Even after all that they did!"

_"They did more for me then you did!"_ He shouted in my head, his eyes narrowing in hatred._ "You and the others just let me die!"_

"The Pit must have done more damage to your mind then you think." I snarled out at him. "You don't think I didn't want to go after you. Enchantress told me to get out. She told all of us to run.

_"You should have tried harder!"_ He screamed_. "You and the rest just followed orders like the good little dogs the Justice League made you."_

"We had no choice. All…" I started.

_"You had a choice! Obviously we didn't mean that much to you. June must have not meant that much to you. You let her die."_ He cut me off.

"Don't you ever say that to me!" My eyes glowed in anger and pink magic energy snapped and crackled off of my skin. "June was my mentor. She took me in as a child and kept me from thinking my powers made me nothing but evil. With her help and training I was able to learn to control my magic. She was like a mother to me. Enchantress saved me; she meant the world to me so don't you ever think that I didn't care about her." My voice ended as a low threatening whisper as my magic formed an almost invisible, pink tinted bubble around me.

_"I see she didn't teach you as much control as you think. Your power__** is**__ nothing but bad luck. You can't change the fact that your power is nothing but a tool used for destruction. She took you in so that no other magician could have you. Every magician was and still is interested in your magic. They want to harness and use your power. The most destructive magic that hasn't been seen for over a hundred years flows through your veins. It's also why the League keeps you on a tight leash. Who knows when they'll need to use you?"_

"Shut up!" I growled, gritting my teeth so hard they felt like they might break. "You know nothing. I have more control than you think. And June loved me like a daughter. She was my family."

Cain let out a little chuckle before looked behind him then turning back to me._ "Looks like I have to get going. Say hi to the old team for me."_ I reached out as he turned to walk away._ "By the way… you really think you have that much control. Look around."_ His voice echoed in my mind before suddenly he was shrouded in black and completely disappeared from sight. As soon as he was gone I clenched my fists trying to calm down. After releasing a deep breath my eyes opened and then widened in shock. In a gigantic circle around me was nothing but dead grass and trees. I looked down at my hands as they shook before squeezing them closed.

"Hey Artemis." I shouted across the Mission Room. Artemis turned from where she was standing by the zeta beams. "Mind if I talk to you for a sec?"

She looked me up and down before slowly nodding. When I finally reached her side I spoke. "I know who you really are... or at least who your parents are."

Her eyes widened and I saw fear pass over her expression. "H-how?"

"I knew Oliver and Bats were lying to the team and I wanted to know about you." As I said this the fear in her eyes turned to pure rage.

"You had no right to do that!" She yelled as she pointed her finger at me.

"...I know and I'm sorry. I just had to make sure you weren't a danger to the team." I mumbled looking down at the ground.

"If Green Arrow and Batman and the rest of the League can trust me why can't you." I raised my head to speak up but she cut me right off. "What is with you anyway? My business is my own. I can handle myself and the others are starting to trust me so why can't you."

"Because the last time I trusted someone I lost two people I loved!" I hissed, glaring into her now shocked eyes. When I saw her expression change I turned my head to the side to stare at the wall. "Since then I haven't trusted anyone without having doubt gnawing at the back of my brain. Please don't take it personally. I have nothing against you, there's just only a small group of people I trust completely. And that group doesn't include you... or the rest of the team yet. Please just try to understand, I will eventually trust you guys but it's going to take awhile."

"I'm sorry, but that still isn't an excuse for..." She started before I cut her off.

"I know and I'm sorry. You were right I should have trusted the Leagues judgment. I've been burned before but..." Sighing I ran a hand through my hair. "Look can we just start over."

She looked at me with a blank expression before her mouth tilted up in a small smirk. "Sure."

I smirked back and put my hand out, shaking hers. "I feel like me and you are going to get along really well. Also don't worry I won't tell the others it's not my secret to tell but you should know that they're good kids, they'll understand."

"I hope so, but I don't think I'll be telling them the truth for a while. Thanks though." Artemis said letting go of my hand. "By the way, what's with the civies?" She asked as the two of us turned towards the zeta beams. I looked down at myself wondering if what I was wearing was somehow wrong. My clothes consisted of ripped blue jeans, black converse, a red tank top and black leather jacket.

"Why do they look weird? I don't get out much often so..."

"No it's fine I'm just wondering where your going."

"To visit an old friend." I told her just before I stepped into the zeta beam.

**Star Labs**

**August 8****th****, 12:47 EDT**

"It's only going to take a few months to rebuild everything so calm down." A man in a security uniform grumbled down at a short black woman in a lab coat. I watched in amusement, from my spot on a nearby building, as the woman, a scientist I knew as Sarah Charles, turned to him with a fire in her eyes.

"I know the building can be replaced but the information that was stolen is irreplaceable and very dangerous. Years of research, development and time all sent down the drain, gone, and you want me to be calm! Get out of my sight!" Sarah yelled waving her hand at the security guard and turning back to the rubble of the once proud Philadelphia Star Labs. As the guard walked away, grumbled some less than kind words about the scientist, Sarah slid her glass off and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

I waited until the guard was gone before I jumped from my spot on the roof and landed on one near by, one that was closer to the ground, before flipping off of that one. Casually walking past the few strangling scientists and guards I stopped right behind Sarah, putting my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around to look at me surprised.

"Jinx! W-what are you doing here?" She said staring down at me with wide eyes.

"Came to make sure you guys were alright. I heard about the attack and knew the two of you were working on a new project here." I mumbled staring at the rubble. "Did everyone make it out?"

"...A few people were hurt but no one was killed." Sarah nodded towards the police cars, fire trucks and ambulance that's lights lit up the entire area and surrounding buildings. "The place was practically empty except for a few workaholics staying late."

"I take it that includes you and him." I stated.

"No actually. I convinced him to finally get some sleep. He's been up for days working on our latest project. Which is now... completely gone." She sighed looking down at the ground.

"Don't you guys have backups?"

"Yep we have backups of the backups, most of which were in there." She said pointing to the destroyed building. "And the rest of them are pretty much useless now that someone else has the plans."

"Shit. Sorry."

"Language!" She snapped at me, smacking the back of my head lightly. We both laughed a little before she turned somber. "Thanks, though I'm probably not the one you should be saying that too. I may be upset but he's ten times worse."

"...Where is the big guy anyway?"

"First warehouse on the right." She said pointing over the shoulder towards the back buildings.

"Thanks." I responded before patting her on the should one more time and heading to the specified building. When I got there I pressed the black button next to the giant metal door and watched as it slowly slid up. Typing echoed out through the warehouse and in the very back of the building, behind a partial wall of boxes and tech, was a bright glow. As I walked toward the glow the sounds of my footsteps halted the typing. Just as I walked around the wall I heard a familiar voice ring out.

"I just want to be alone right now Sarah." A male voice said. When I stepped forward I was hit by the bright glow of several computer screens and the typing had started up again. Sitting in a chair in front of the screens was a hulking figure of a man who had a body of mostly metal. I watched the back of his head which was part shiny bald and the other metal.

"Sorry to disappoint but it's not your girlfriend Cyborg." As I said this the man froze up and then quickly shot up from his chair, turning to face me. I smiled as I looked into his one red cybernetic eye and his other real eye.

"Ashmi." He said smiling. "Or do I still call you Jinx?"

"Victor Stone. Were not hero's right now so my real name is just fine. Long time no see Cyborg."

"Hey, if I have to call you your real name then you have to call me mine." I smirked at him as I walked forward and hugged him.

"It's good to see you Vic." I laughed as he hugged me back.

"Geez, what are you doing here short stack?" Victor said as he let go of me and lightly punched me in the shoulder.

"Came to make sure my best friend was okay."

"Wait Argent's here?" He laughed.

"Funny."

"How did you know I was here anyway?"

"Bats told me you and Sara had been transferred to the facility down here for a few months. I asked him if he could keep tabs on you guys for a while."

"So Batsy told ya? Why am I not surprised?" Cyborg said with an amused grin on his face. "So I heard it didn't take you long to get a new team. You forgotten about us already."

"No way you guys are too annoying to forget. How'd you know about the team?"

"I still have access to the League's database, plus I asked Batman to do the same thing."

"Good, cause I'm gonna need your help." I mumbled, and with that Cyborg's face turned serious.

"Ashmi you okay? What's going on?" His one good eye scrunched up as he tried to get a better look at my face.

"No…" I started. "I saw a ghost from our past tonight."

"…Here." He said pulling out his chair and rolling it over to me. I sat down in it as he leaned against the desk. "What's going on?"

"It's… It's Cain. He's… alive." I said with my teeth clenching together. I clasped my hands together as they started to spark with rage. After several moments of silence, I looked up at Cyborg to see him just staring at me. "You don't look surprised."

He stood there for a minute looking at me with a blank face before he spoke. "…Jinx have you been going to the league therapist?"

I started at him in disbelief. "You've got to be shitting me Victor. I think I'm nuts!" I shouted shoving the chair harshly and pacing back and forth.

"Jinx this isn't the first time you've seen not only him but June too. It's just your mind imagining them to cope with your guilt." Cyborg said soothingly as my hands began to crackly with pink energy. "We all felt guilty about that night but it wasn't our fault."

"This is not like before!" I snapped. Suddenly the computer screen behind Cyborgs head shattered and pieces of it went flying. He flinched slight before reaching up and swiping some pieces off of his shoulder. "Sorry." I mumbled, calming down and rubbing my hands.

"Still not so good with the electronics I see."

"Cyborg. I've gotten over that. Last time it was just my magic conjuring up their images to try and help me. This time it wasn't that, I know what I saw. He… He's with the League of Shadows."

"What?" Cyborg said with a wide eye. "…He's really alive. That doesn't make any sense my sensor picked up no life signs. I spent weeks running facial recognition scans and searching through hospital records hoping to find either of them alive and I found nothing. And even if he was alive he would never work for them. Not after what they did and how they operate."

"Well he is. The Lazarus pit brought him back. The League of Shadows brought him back. In his eyes they saved him, while we… to him we're the assholes who left him behind to die. We killed him. No matter how many people keep telling me it wasn't our fault and there was nothing that could have been done I know the truth. It's our fault. It's mine."

"… I'm not saying that I completely believe you, at least not till I can see it with my own eyes. If what you saw was right, then what do we do."

"Nothing. There's nothing we can do. But if Cain is angry at us the League of Shadows probably knows everything about us. Cain could be on a manhunt. We have to get the others together and warn them. It'll be better if we're all together, that way we can watch each others backs and we'll have the Justice League to protect us if anything happens. I'll talk to Argent and Hotspot you talk to the others."

"That'll be a problem." Cyborg said standing up from his spot on the desk.

"Why? I thought you'd been keeping track."

"I thought Batman was keeping track of them for you."

"Well he hasn't been able to find those two idiots. He always was good at hiding himself and if we find him we'll find her."

"Can't believe their able to hide from Bats and me." Cyborg laughed.

"Come on you and I both know Jericho may be a sweetheart who plays the guitar but it doesn't change the fact that he was raised by his father. Deathstroke trained him to be a good assassin, good thing he's on our side. And he and Kole are so smitten with each other that there's no doubt they're with each other. I think I miss them the most."

"You just miss having another pink haired person around. The one thing I hated was how you, Kole and Argent did nothing but gossip, giggle and shop most of the time. You were so annoying."

"Oh please. You had Hotspot and Jericho. What was annoying was the amount of time you guys spent playing video games. And you with the shouting of 'Booyah' every time you won." I smirked weakly. He was just making fun of me to get my mind off of Cain, but it wasn't working well.

"We should be able to find them. Talk to Argent and Hotspot, tell them what's going on and see if they know where they are."

"Okay I'll talk to you soon." I said just about to head for the exit. "By the way get some sleep. I know Sara's worried about you. Also take her out on a date sometime don't be one of those weird workaholic couples that's only quality time is when they're working. Night." And with that I walked out on my way to the closest zeta beam I said a quick goodbye to Sara ready to get home, have a long chat with Argent and Hotspot and then take a very long nap.


End file.
